<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wild child by chocolateandmurder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276356">wild child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateandmurder/pseuds/chocolateandmurder'>chocolateandmurder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K.A.R.D (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateandmurder/pseuds/chocolateandmurder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't play tennis with fake nails and sunglasses" said Somin bluntly. She looked both intimidating and tiny. </p><p>Jiwoo had two aims in life. To start shit and hit on pretty girls. She saw ample oppurtunity to do both. "Oh yeah?" she said, swinging the tennis racquet over her shoulder and nearly taking the dude's eye out, "I'm an expert at doing things I shouldn't"</p><p>or: a tennis boarding school au, based on that random tennis themed photoshoot Jiwoo just dropped in our lap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wild child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title based on the 2000s movie and masterpiece wild child</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Jiwoo's defense, nobody needed a lambo anyway. </p><p>She crawled out of the steaming hunk of metal, wincing at the way the entire front engine was crushed like it was made of paper. The damage was definetely irrerparble. </p><p>She straightened up, dusted off her dress, and looked up to see her father standing at the entrance of the mansion and staring at her, open mouthed, flecks of dust on his Italian suit. </p><p>"Hey" she said to her father. </p><p>"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WRECK MY CAR?" he yelled in response. </p><p>"Well," began Jiwoo, stopping to think, "I didn't mean to wreck it. I just meant to steal it for a drive"</p><p>Mr. Jeon spluttered a couple of times, gesturing wildly, before he walked to the car and patted the twisted metal like it was the car that had survived the near death experience, not Jiwoo. "My <em>baby" </em>whined, while Jiwoo stood there, arms crossed over her shoulder, eyebrows raised. "My poor baby from Italy, I'll never recover"</p><p>"Yeah your poor baby from Korea is doing just fine though, thanks for asking" muttered Jiwoo under breath. </p><p>Mr. Jeon whipped around, his face red from anger. "You!" he yelled, "what's gotten into you? First you skip all your classes, and now you steal my car from out of nowhere? When you never wanted to drive before? Have you no shame?"</p><p>Jiwoo shrugged. "Nothing happened" she said casually. </p><p>[What had happened was that Jiwoo had spent six months madly in love with a girl in class called McKenzie, who had lead her on, responded to all her flirty text messages, and overall implied she liked Jiwoo back. Untill a week ago when Jiwoo had walked into class to find all the white girls laughing at her. She'd had to stand and watch McKenzie wave the text of her confession in front of everyone else and cackle loudly while everyone else winced sympathetically and looked away]</p><p>[Whatever. Serves her right for liking a <em>white girl called McKenzie] </em></p><p>"Listen" she said, cutting off her father before he started reciting the specs on all his custom models, "Spare the lecture. I'll accept whatever punishment you give me. "</p><p>*</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Jiwoo, slamming her fists down on the marble table, "I can't accept this punishment!"</p><p>Her father barely looked up from his spreadsheet of custom lambos. "Why?" he asked drily. </p><p>Jiwoo gestured wildly at the pamphlet. "A fucking-a literal-<em>boarding school? </em>You're gonna send me to boarding school because I didn't pay attention to your car? a <em>boarding school? You want me to be stuck with a bunch of other girls after I nearly caused a car accident?" </em></p><p>Her father shrugged. "I have faith you'll make friends, even if you're shy" he said. </p><p>Jiwoo felt like crashing another car, just to prove a point. </p><p>"I'M NOT GOING!" she yelled, before storming off to her room. </p><p>*</p><p>Jiwoo ended up going to the boarding school. </p><p>She sniffed disainfully as the butler pulled up at the front entrance. The school was literally in the middle of a <em>forest, </em>far away from anything interesting, with the kind of buildings that looked like they'd been built for a vampire during the 16th century. </p><p>The temperature was so much colder than the city too, air smelling crisp and both like the weird fertilizer used in lawns. A smiling headmistress by the name of Seo Yeji escorted out of the car, with a harried servant dragging Jiwoo's multiple suitcases behind them. </p><p>"I'm sure you'll settle in soon" said the headmistress standing in the tiny cabin that Jiwoo now got to call her dorm. </p><p>"Maybe I won't" replied Jiwoo, just to be a bitch. </p><p>"Oh no" said the headmistress, smiling so politely it felt like a threat. "You <em>will </em>settle in soon. We like to start our days early with a tennis match. Be on the court first thing tomorrow morning"</p><p>And then Jiwoo was left alone, miles from home, with nothing but a bug on the bedsheets to keep her company. She sighed. Even she didn't know how she got into these messes. </p><p>*</p><p>The day was too bright. Jiwoo grumbled as she looked at the sky, flipping on her shades. She was tired, even though it was only 9 am in the morning. "Lets get this over with" she muttered under her breath. </p><p>She stepped out onto court. </p><p>Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. </p><p>Jiwoo stared back through her sunglasses. </p><p>What was she doing wrong? She had her tennis racket, and her tennis balls. She was wearing a tennis dress. She ws wearing a tennis hat. She glanced at the other people on the court again and <em>oh shit so apparently no one wore acrylics to the tennis court.</em> </p><p>Come to think of it, no one wore earrings to the tennis court either, which was insane. Didn't Serena Williams wear earrings? Didn't everyone want to be Serena Williams?</p><p>One of the boys swaggered up to her. He was tall, a little too tall for Jiwoo's liking, and had the kind of smile that made her want to smile too, which immediately made her frown more. </p><p>"Welcome to DSP Tennis Court Boarding School!" he said, "I'm Matthew! You uh, look great!"</p><p>"I always" said Jiwoo. </p><p>"You always what? Oh, you always look good?"</p><p>"Yes" said Jiwoo. </p><p>They stared at each other. </p><p>The other two people on the court, a boy and a girl, walked up to her. The boy looked like he was wearing the tall dude's clothes, with a big baggy shirt and big baggy pants. The girl on the other hand, was wearing tiny shorts and an animal print sports bra. She also had muscles. Many of them. </p><p>"You can't play tennis with fake nails and sunglasses" said the girl bluntly. She looked both intimidating and very much not with her tiny voice. </p><p>Jiwoo had two aims in life. To start shit and hit on pretty girls. She saw ample oppurtunity to do both. "Oh yeah?" she said, swinging the tennis racquet over her shoulder and nearly taking the dude's eye out, "I'm an expert at doing things I shouldn't"</p><p>The girl pressed her lips together. "No, you don't get it" she said flatly, "We're supposed to play doubles and I'm supposed to be your partner. You can't play tennis with those nails"</p><p>Somin was right. </p><p>Jiwoo lost horribly.</p><p>*</p><p>There was absolute silence in the mess halls as the four of them ate. </p><p>Jiwoo nibbled on her cheese sandwich. Matthew and Taehyung, sat next to her, both of them having a whispered conversation and glancing awkwardly her way. </p><p>Somin meanwhile was glaring at her soup, clutching her fork in her tiny fist with enough force to bend the metal. </p><p>Taehyung cleared his throat awkwardly. "Somin, do you want bread with that soup?"</p><p>Somin looked up, and glared at him so hard Jiwoo was surprised the boy didnt shrink ten inches smaller. "Yes" said Somin, her small font voice tinged with murder, "I want some bread. And I'm gonna get it <em>myself because none of you can be trusted to help me"</em></p><p>Everyone flinched as she leaped to her feet, shaking the table in the process. She stormed away to the counter, where she grabbed the bread with enough force for the lunch lady to eye her weirdly. </p><p>Matthew cleared her throat weirdly. "Somin has been trying to find a tennis partner for a year now" he explained, "she has this rivarly with this girl Beth, who's won the championships three years in a row and is like, an absolute bitch about it"</p><p>Jiwoo ate her cheese thoughtfully. "So she's mad at me because I'm absolutely useless at tennis?"</p><p>Matthew cleared his throat nervously. "Yes" he said. </p><p>"Okay, but how is it my fault I don't know anything about tennis?" snapped Jiwoo, "Does she get mad at every single female student who's joined because they're not good tennis players? Without even explaining herself?"</p><p>Taehyung tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well no" he admitted, "but you are the only new student to ever be admitted in the last three years"</p><p>Jiwoo stared at him. "What?"</p><p>Taehyung shrugged. "The place is kind of-" he waved his hands around at the fancy wooden tables, the vaulted ceilings, and the sight of the lawns outside the windows, "exclusive. I think everyone thought you joined because you were a really good tennis player"</p><p>Jiwoo internally cursed her father and his stupid platinum credit card. "Tennis is stupid" she says airily. </p><p>There's a strangled screeching sound behind her. </p><p>All three of them turn around to find Somin standing there, a slice of bread and an ice cream cup crushed in her tiny fists. </p><p>"Tennis is not <em>stupid" </em>she said, sounding hoarse. </p><p>Jiwoo shrugged. "Okay, big muscle girl" she said, squashing down feelings of guilt for making Somin feel even worse. Whatever. No one ever expected Jiwoo to be the bigger person. </p><p>"Oh, so you have opinions on my muscles? What, are you jealous?" snapped Somin, putting her hands on her hips and not realising that the ice cream was staining her dress. </p><p>Jiwoo rose to her feet. "Why would I be jealous?" she said, getting so close to Somin's face that she could feel the other girl's hot breath on her cheek. "What makes you think I don't have muscles? Have you been checking me out?"</p><p>Matthew rose to his feet, but Jiwoo had enough. She turned around and stormed out of the mess hall, ignoring the boys rushing to Somin's side. </p><p>*</p><p>Somin slipped her a note as she lay on her bed in her weird little cabin, ignoring her phone. </p><p><em>Sorry </em>it read, I<em> actually got you the ice cream as a peace offering. I'm just really passionate about sports. Come join us for a match tomorrow!</em></p><p>Jiwoo sighed, crumpled up the note and tossed it out of the window. No more being nice to girls. They only broke her heart in the end. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>